The primary components of a gyroplane are; a keel, a mast which extends vertically from the keel at an angle, and a rotor blade which rotates at the top of the mast. During flight the keel of the gyroplane is suspended from the rotating rotor blade with a flight attitude of 111/4 degrees nose down. A change in the weight of the pilot or cargo changes the centre of gravity and consequently, the attitude of the gyroplane during flight. It is therefore necessary to adjust the centre of gravity of the gyroplane everytime there is a significant change in the weight of the pilot or cargo.
One way of adjusting the flight attitude is to suspend the gyroplane from it's mast with the pilot in the seat and the cargo in place. Weights are then attached to the keel to adjust the centre of gravity until the desired flight attitude is achieved. The disadvantage of attaching weights is that they may become detached during flight. A second way of adjusting the flight attitude is to reposition the mast in relation to the keel. The gyroplane is then suspended from it's mast with the pilot in the seat and the cargo in place to determine whether the adjustment has had the desired effect on the flight attitude of the gyroplane. Until the centre of gravity adjustment is simplified the gyroplane will be limited in its usefulness.